Something In Your Mouth
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Ino fez uma aposta: que ela conseguia passar uma noite com o ninja mais misterioso de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. Mas será que ela consegue mesmo? Só dois capítulos!
1. Capítulo 1

**Ola a todos! Bom, para quem lê a Suna Love, vocês se lembram que a Hinata disse que a Ino pegou o Kakashi-Sensei e a Ino tinha dito que tinha sido uma aposta? Bom, aqui está a tal aposta! hahaha Quem não leu Suna Love não precisa se preocupar, não é necessário ler uma para entender a outra. Resumindo essa é uma InoXKakashi, apendice de Suna Love. Quem não gosta do casal... NÃO LEIA! Ia ser uma one-shot, mas acabou virando uma two-shot XD Eu espero que vocês gostem!  
**

**Capítulo 1**

-Eu duvido que você consiga!

-Quer apostar? –a loira perguntou.

-Ino... –Hinata chamou com cuidado –Eu não acho que você devia...

-Quieta! –as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu quero ver, Yamanaka! –a outra garota desafiou mais uma vez –Eu duvido que você consiga.

-Garota, você disse todas as palavras erradas na mesma frase. –a loira falou, com um sorriso vitorioso –Essa já é minha!

-O que aconteceu? –Tenten, que acabara de chegar, perguntou curiosa.

Hinata suspirou em derrota.

-Ino acabou de fazer uma aposta.

-Qual a aposta? –Tenten perguntou, interessada.

Hinata parecia temer falar em voz alta.

-Que ela consegue seduzir o Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

-Ino... –Hinata chamou com cuidado –Quais as chances de eu conseguir te convencer a não fazer isso?

-Zero. –a loira cantarolou alegremente, enquanto passava rímel.

Hinata suspirou. Ela tinha ido até a casa de Ino, numa sexta-feira a noite na esperança de convencer a amiga a parar com essa idéia idiota de tentar seduzir Kakashi. Não que ela achasse que a amiga não podia. Pelo contrário. Ela tinha certeza de que Ino podia. E era justamente por isso que ela queria parar a amiga.

Será que só Hinata via como isso era absurdo?

-Ino, pensa bem. –Hinata pediu, ainda não desistindo –Ele era o melhor amigo do seu sensei, ele é bem mais velho que você!

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Hinata, ninguém está falando de casamento aqui. –ela falou como se amiga fosse boba –Nós estamos falando de sexo. E daí que ele é mais velho? Você ja ouviu o que falam dele por ai? –Ino fingiu se abanar –Se metade daquilo for verdade, quem liga pra idade dele?

Hinata balançou a cabeça em derrota. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

-Agora seja uma boa amiga e me ajude a escolher uma roupa. –Ino falou, andando até seu armário –O que você acha?

Hinata analisou os dois vestidos (ou melhor, pedaços de pano) que Ino estava mostrando. Um era vermelho sangue, frente única com um decote indescente na frente e nas costas, o outro era um vestido preto que não devia chegar no meio das coxas da loira e que tinha um buraco na barriga.

-Ino, já que você vai fazer isso com o meu apoio ou sem eu acho que devia te dar um conselho... Você ta se aproximando disso da forma errada.

-Como assim? –Ino perguntou confusa.

-Você tem que tratar isso como uma missão.

Ino fez uma cara de entendimento.

Ino e Hinata não eram kunoichis quaisquer. Elas eram da elite, elas eram membros do ANBU. Da Divisão de Sedução para ser mais precisa. E as pessoas até podiam se perguntar como a perfeita santa Hyuuga Hinata fazia parte da Divisão de Sedução... Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

O que importava era que Ino e Hinata seduziam homens diariamente. Elas podiam não ser as melhores ou mais experientes, mas elas com certeza faziam um bom trabalho.

-Você tem que pensar diferente. –Hinata continuou –Quem é seu alvo? O que ele gosta? O que chama a atenção dele? E vale lembrar que Kakashi-San vai conseguir ler qualquer tática meia boca que você jogue nele. Se você não for cuidadosa ele não vai cair na teia.

Ino deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

-Para quem estava tentando me convencer a pular fora dois minutos atrás você pensou bastante, hein, Hina-Chan?

Hinata decidiu ignorar a amiga.

-Mas você tem razão. –Ino cedeu –Vamos pensar... O que eu posso fazer para chamar a atenção dele? –ela estava mais falando consigo mesmo do que com Hinata –Talvez se eu...

Ino jogou os vestidos na cama e procurou no armário até puxar um vestido preto.

-De quem você roubou esse vestido inocente, Ino? –Hinata provocou.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Para sua informação eu tenho um pouco de tudo nesse ármario. Você nunca sabe o que vai precisar numa missão.

Mas realmente, comparando com tudo que Ino geralmente usava o vestido preto podia ser chamado de inocente.

A loira começou a tirar o roupão que estava usando e Hinata virou-se rapidamente.

-Fala sério, Hinata. –a loira flaou rindo –Eu não tenho nada que você não tenha.

-Cala a boca, Ino.

Alguns momentos depois Ino disse a Hinata que ela podia virar.

Hinata olhou Ino de cima a baixo. O vestido parecia mesmo inocente demais em Ino. Não que o vestido fosse um hábito de freira. Na verdade ele era tomara que caia, mas o decote dele não era generoso, ela na verdade bem discreto. E quanto ao comprimento, ele ia até um pouco antes do joelho.

-OK, definitivamente inocente demais para você. –Hinata falou.

-Ah, mas você não viu a melhor parte. –Ino falou vitoriosa.

Ela caminho e foi ai que Hinata percebeu as fendas laterais. Se Ino não se mexesse era difícil de ver que o vestido tinha as aberturas, mas quando ela andava elas chegavam a ser bem abusadas. Aliás se elas abrissem um pouco mais daria para ver a lateral da calcinha de Ino.

-E para o toque final... –a loira falou abrindo uma gaveta de lingerie e puxando de lá uma liga preta.

-Kami, Ino... Você com certeza acertou na escolha. –Hinata falou.

Ino deslizou a peça pela coxa esquerda e cobriu com o vestido, conferindo o visual no espelho. Perfeito. Por baixo do vestido não dava para ver a liga, mas quando ela sentasse... Hatake Kakashi nunca ia saber o que o tinha acertado.

-Certeza de que você quer fazer isso, Ino? –Hinata perguntou, numa última tentativa.

Ino deu um enorme sorriso maldoso.

-Certeza absoluta, querida.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo também é o ultimo e onde o negócio pega fogo! hahaha  
Reviews, please!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ola a todos! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas espero que vcs gostem! Segundo e ultimo capitulo! Ah alguem comentou, e sim, essa fic tem o mesmo titulo da musica do Nickelbac, e nao eh pura coincidencia! hahaha**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Kakashi entrou no bar e olhou em volta. Na verdade nem devia estar ali. Era sempre a mesma coisa, com as mesmas pessoas falando sobre os mesmos assuntos.

O Kunai Voadora era um bar que só ninjas frequentavam. Ele não era o único do tipo em Konoha, afinal aquilo ainda era uma vila ninja, mas ele era de longe o melhor. Kakashi vinha aqui quando queria relaxar ou quando queria... Encontrar companhia.

Se bem que ele não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo aqui hoje. Ele não estava com ânimo para conversar e nem tinha certeza se estava querendo se empenhar em agradar alguma mulher.

Ele resolveu se sentar sozinho no bar, mas quando estava se encaminhando para o lugar que era praticamente reservado para ele (ja que sempre sentava ali) foi surpreendido ao ver que este ja estava tomado. Por uma mulher.

Kakashi analisou a invasora, apesar de não poder ver o rosto dela. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que estavam soltos e alcançavam a cintura dela. Ela tinha uma cintura fina, pernas longas, um quadril arrendondado e seios perfeitos. Hum, talvez ele estivesse realmente interessado em companhia essa noite.

Kakashi se sentou ao lado dela e foi quando ela virou para encara-lo que ele percebera que sabia exatamente quem ela era. Ino. A ex-aluna de Asuma.

Assim que ele se sentou a loira virou-se na direção dele e pareceu surpresa ao ve-lo ali.

-Kakashi-Sensei? –ela falou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Ela ficava adorável dessa forma, Kakashi pensou. Mas ela também tinha sido aluna do melhor amigo dele, era anos mais nova e essa devia ser a única forma que ele pensava sobre ela. Ele só tinha que convencer o resto do seu corpo disso.

-Ola, Ino-Chan. –ele falou, sorrindo por trás de sua máscara –Como você está hoje? –ele se sentou no banco ao lado dela e fez um gesto para o bartender, que ja o conhecia o bastante para saber o que ele queria.

A loira bufou, claramente entediada.

-Entediada. –ela falou mesmo assim, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e o queixo na mão –Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui e os meninos me convenceram de que era uma boa idéia, mas eu não sei porque eu fui ouvi-los.

Nesse momento ela cruzou as pernas, exibindo uma incrivel fenda no vestido e uma... liga. Ah Kami. Ino devia estar procurando por problema, porque mulher nenhuma usava aquilo só por usar.

Por sorte o seu saquè chegara e Kakashi pôde dar um gole nele para disfarçar a direção do seu olhar.

-Esse é um lugar de ninjas velhos como eu. –Kakashi falou –Nada para uma garota nova como você.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Eu não sou assim tão nova e você não é assim tão velho, Kakashi-Sensei. –ela falou, antes de dar um gole no drink colorido que ela tinha diante de si.

-Obrigado por tentar poupar meu ego, Ino-Chan, mas você me chamando de Sensei só mostra o quanto mais velho eu sou.

Ino riu.

-Ok, ok. Se você prefere eu te chamo de Kakashi. –ela falou com um sorriso sapeca.

Kakashi se pegou olhando para os lábios dela. Hum... Ela realmente era atraente. E ela nem era assim tão mais nova... Kakashi balançou a cabeça, quase rindo de si mesmo. Agora ele estava arrumando desculpas de porque transar com Ino seria normal.

Talvez ele realmente precisasse de companhia. De preferência uma que não fosse tão nova.

-Mas exatamente o que você veio fazer aqui? –ele quis saber.

Então ele percebeu que Ino não estava prestando atenção nele. Na verdade ela estava seguindo algo, ou alguém, com os olhos.

Kakashi se virou, de forma a poder ver o que ela estava vendo. Ele não devia ter ficado surpreso, mas ficou mesmo assim, ao constatar que ela estava olhando um shinobi que passava. Ele era obviamente um jounin, se você considerasse o colete dele. Então era isso que Ino tinha vindo procurar essa noite? Companhia?

Ele se virou para contemplar Ino e viu que ela ainda estava muito concentrada em analisar o candidato, como se estivesse avaliando se ele valeria a pena ou não. Quando ela deu um suspiro de derrota Kakashi virou-se para ver o que acontecera. Ah, uma garota estava sentada no colo dele.

-Caçando, Ino? –ele provocou.

Ino não parecia nada tímida com o fato de ter sido pega por um homem secando outro.

-É, pode-se dizer que sim. –ela deu de ombros –Eu estou entediada mesmo. Eu achei que podia ser uma boa opção. Mas todos os homens nesse lugar parecem compromissados ou nada atraentes...

Kakashi olhou em volta.

-Para mim tem homem demais aqui. –ele comentou.

-Ah tem um monte de chunin, mas eu não vou levar um desses pra casa. –ela falou com desgosto.

Kakashi riu.

-Qual o problema com chunnins? –ele quis saber.

-Nada. –ela falou tranquila –Mas eu aprendi de experiências passadas que levar um ninja de nível inferior pra cama nunca dá certo.

Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você é uma jounin? –ele perguntou, e não conseguiu conter a indredulidade em sua voz.

-Obrigada pela confiança, Kakashi. –ela falou irônica, mas sem soar realmente magoada.

-Eu só não esperava. –ele admitiu –Se bem que... –ele lançou um olhar a ela –Eu nunca te vi numa reunião de jounnins.

-Porque eu nunca fui em uma. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Então você está no ANBU. –ele chegou a conclusão.

Ino deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e fingiu estar contando um segredo a ele.

-É, mas não pode contar para ninguem. -ela sussurrou.

-Em que divisão? –ele quis saber.

Ino revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

-A de Sedução, é claro, né Kakashi-Sensei.

-Ah é? –ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio -E quem é a sua superior?

-A Anko. –ela falou e viu quando Kakashi deu uma risada baixa -Ah pelo jeito você sabe alguma coisa. –ela provocou.

-Eu sei motivos pelos quais a Anko podia ser a sua superior na Divisão. –ele falou com diplomacia.

-Eu sei que você sabe. –ela falou, com um sorriso misterioso, dando um gole em sua bebida.

-O que isso quer dizer? –Kakashi perguntou surpreso.

-Que a Anko não é muito discreta. –ela falou com um enorme sorriso.

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

-Não me diga que ela fica falando de mim para vocês. –ele pediu.

-Se serve de consolo, não é só de você. –Ino falou com um sorriso matreiro –Mas as suas histórias são sempre as melhores por alguma razão... –ela pareceu pensar –Apesar de que eu não acredito em várias delas. –ela deu de ombros.

-Como assim? –Kakashi perguntou, meio em choque.

Ino pareceu desconfortável pela primeira vez, como se ela tivesse falado demais.

-Bom, é que... –ela limpou a garganta –Como um cara que está sempre de máscara pode ser tão bom com a boca vai além da minha compreensão.

Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ela sai por ai dizendo que eu beijo bem?

-Kakashi, você não é inocente. –Ino revirou os olhos –Você sabe muito bem que eu não estou falando _disso_.

-Eu devia matar a Anko. –ele falou num suspiro.

-Não fique assim, Kakashi. –Ino falou tranquila –Ela provavelmente te deu um fã clube. Você não imagina quantas meninas do Esquadrão dariam tudo para pular na sua cama.

Kakashi lançou um olhar a ela.

-Isso inclue você?

Ela teve a cara de pau de rir.

-Desculpa, Kakashi, mas com todo respeito... Você não faz meu tipo. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Não faço seu tipo? –ele repetiu com cuidado, tentando não ficar irritado.

-Você é parado demais. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –E como eu já disse, eu não acredito em tudo o que a Anko disse. Ela é famosa por ser do tipo que "aumenta, mas não inventa".

Kakashi lançou um olhar desconfiado a Ino.

-Se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você está só tentando me provocar, Ino. –ele falou com cuidado.

-Ainda bem que você me conhece, então, Kakashi. –ela falou, levantando o copo num tipo de brinde.

Kakashi estudou-a com cuidado. A tática de fingir descaso para conseguir o que se quer não era lá muito original, mas ainda funcionava. Ele se perguntava se esse era o caso de Ino. Se ela estava fingindo desinteresse só para fazer com que ele ficasse interessado...

-O que você veio fazer aqui, Ino? –ele quis saber, por fim.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Eu vim procurar um homem, Kakashi. –ela falou como se ele fosse lerdo –Eu preciso gastar um pouco de energia. Ficar flertando pelo trabalho fica cansativo. Eu quero fletar com alguém que eu ache interessante e dai eu quero que ele me leve para casa e me trate como a menina má que eu sou.

Kakashi deu um risada rouca.

-Com todo respeito, Ino, com esse número de exigências vai ser difícil achar alguém. –ele indicou.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Obrigada pelo apoio, Kakashi. –ela falou irônica -Foi muito legal da sua parte.

-Mas é verdade. –ele falou sorrindo, embora ela não pudesse ver -Se você quiser achar um jounnin solteiro, disposto a te levar pra cama você vai ter que procurar em outro lugar, porque não tem muitas opções disponíveis aqui.

Ino se virou de repente, olhando para ele como se o tivesse visto agora pela primeira vez. Ela então abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio e fez um pequeno movimento negativo com a cabeça, como se quisesse se acordar.

-É. – ela falou, encarando o próprio copo –Eu acho que você tem razão.

Kakashi lançou um olhar desconfiado a loira.

-O que foi, Ino? –ele quis saber.

-Nada. –ela falou, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez -Melhor eu virar esse drink e ir embora antes que eu faça alguma besteira ou me faça de idiota.

E colocando palavras em ação Ino virou toda a sua bebida em um único gole. Ela então colocou o copo sobre o balcão e descruzou as pernas.

Quando ela desceu do banco ela estava tão perto de Kakashi que a perna dela roçou a dele.

-Boa noite, Kakashi. –ela falou, com um sorriso maldoso.

Ela estava a ponto de passar por ele para sair quando Kakashi segurou-a pelo antebraço.

-Eu te acompanho até sua casa. –ele falou, jogando dinheiro sobre o balcão.

Ino virou-se para ele e abriu um sorriso.

-Olha, Kakashi, se você não está pretendendo ficar por lá é melhor você não vir. –ela falou com simplicidade.

Direta ela...

-Você está dizendo que pretende me seduzir? –ele perguntou, ainda num tom de brincadeira, apesar de tudo ter ficado sério agora.

-Eu não acho que eu ia precisar fazer nada, na verdade. –ela provocou, antes de dar as costas a ele e começar a sair.

Era uma delcaração bem simples. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse, mas se a seguisse eles obviamente iam acabar transando.

Bom, Kakashi conhecia jeitos bem piores de terminar uma noite do que dormindo com uma mulher extremamente atraente.

Ele se levantou e seguiu a loira para fora do bar. A noite estava fresca, ideal para se caminhar. Por causa da hora avançada já não havia tanta gente andando por ali, mas volta e meia alguém passava por eles. Isso fazia Kakashi se sentir estranho. Embora ele e Ino estivessem apenas andando um do lado para do outro, sem mãos dadas ou abraços e beijos, parecia que todo mundo que olhava para eles sabia exatamente o que um estava pretendendo fazer com o outro...

-Você acha que as pessoas vão estar falando de nós dois amanhã? –ele provocou.

Ino riu.

-Claro que sim, mas eles vão esquecer rápido.

-Por que?

-Porque eu sou a maior fonte de fofoca da cidade. –ela falou dando de ombros –Se eu não estiver espalhando a fofoca ela vai acabar perdendo a força.

Kakashi deu uma risada rouca. Essa menina não tinha um pingo de juízo na cabeça. Se bem que...

O olhar dele escorregou por ela. Ino não tinha mais nada de menina.

Eles estavam quase perto do prédio onde Ino morava quando Kakashi ouviu algo. Num movimento rápido ele puxou Ino e eles se esconderam atrás de um muro.

A loira olhou para ele confusa, mas ele apenas fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta.

-Sakura-Chan, por favor!

Ino sorriu em entendimento. De onde eles estavam ela podia Sakura e Naruto vindo na direção deles e se Kakashi não tivesse escondido os dois eles teriam se "trombado".

-Eu prefiro não ter que dar algumas explicações. –Kakashi murmurou contra a orelha dela.

Ino entendia. Todo mundo que passara por eles tinha apenas olhado, mas Naruto com certeza viria perguntar o que raios os dois estavam fazendo juntos. E se tinha uma coisa que Ino não queria explicar para o loiro bocudo era isso.

Sakura e Naruto passaram pelo esconderijo deles. Apesar de Ino e Kakashi poderem ver o outro casal eles não podiam ve-los. Ino olhou para Kakashi e viu que ele estava olhando para os dois, provavelmente esperando eles saírem. A loira reparou que Kakashi ainda tinha a mão em sua cintura, por onde ele a puxara. Na verdade os dois estavam bem colados, Ino estava acomodada entre as pernas de Kakashi, que estava encostado contra o muro. A loira deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

Sakura e Naruto tinham parado um pouco a frente deles e ainda discutiam sobre alguma coisa sem sentido. Kakashi queria poder matar os dois, mas isso não ia pegar bem.

De repente ele sentiu Ino se mexer. Ele virou-se para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela pôs o indicador em frente aos lábios, pedindo por silêncio. O brilho malicioso nos olhos dela fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele.

Ino se ajoelhou diante dele. Os olhos de Kakashi se arregalaram. Ela não ia fazer isso! Ia?

Ino jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, porque ela sabia que daquele angulo Kakashi ia ter uma visão privilegiada do decote do seu vestido, e ela não queria que nada atrapalhasse a visão dele. Ela lançou um olhar quente ao shinobi e passou a língua pelos lábios.

A sorte de Ino naquele momento era o vestido cobrir seus joelhos, porque ficar com eles esfolados seria muito anti-orgásmico.

Ino passou as mãos pelas coxas de Kakashi. Puro músculo. Ele podia enganar muita gente com aquele ar descontraído e aquelas roupas meio largas que ele usava, mas Ino tinha certeza do que ela ia encontrar quando tirasse tudo aquilo dele: muita força e muito prazer.

Ela alcançou o cós da calça dele com as mãos e desabotou o botão com uma calma desnecessária. Ela sabia muito bem que fazer a ansiedade crescer era um grande jeito de fazer o tesão subir também.

Quando Ino abaixou a calça do jounin ela teve que conter um sorriso. Para quem parecia todo controlado e calmo, Kakashi certamente parecia animado em ve-la ali de joelhos diante dele. Ou pelo menos uma parte muito específica da anatomia dele parecia.

Kakashi respirou fundo. Ah Kami, ela ia mesmo fazer isso. O shinobi sentiu a respiração da loira mais perto do seu membro rigído e ele teve que olhar para os céus e pedir força. E foi ele sentir o toque aveludado da língua de Ino para a voz de seus ex-alunos desaparecer completamente de sua cabeça.

Ino fez questão de torturar Kakashi um pouquinho, antes de finalmente envolve-lo totalmente com a sua boca, sugando-o para dentro. A loira sentiu o corpo forte dele ter um espasmo e sentiu um tremor de satisfação. Para ela não bastava transar com alguém. Se ela se dispunha a isso tinha que ser muito bom para ambos.

E alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que ia ser muito bom com Kakashi.

Uma das mãos de Kakashi agarrou os cabelos de Ino, fazendo-a acatar o ritmo que ele queria. O toque dele com certeza era forte, mas não era agressivo. Era apenas o toque de um homem que sabia exatamente o que queria e que sabia o que seria necessário para consegui-lo.

Não que nesse momento ele fosse precisar fazer muita força para conseguir alguma coisa de Ino. Ela estava louca para se render...

De repente Kakashi puxou-a para cima.

-Ei, eu não...

Ela sentiu suas costas sendo empurradas contra o tronco da árvore. Kakashi colocou a mão sobre sua máscara e Ino mal teve tempo de registrar choque por ele estar abaixando-a antes dos lábios dele tomarem os dela com força.

A lingua dele invadiu a boca dela, marcando território, seduzindo e dominando. Ela afundou totalmente no beijo, ja nem ligando se eles estavam em um lugar público ou se Naruto e Sakura ainda estavam por ali. Ela sentiu a mão dele entrar por baixo do seu vestido e puxar sua calcinha para baixo. Ino ajudou-o a se livrar da peça, separando as pernas levemente e pisando fora dela.

E então Kakashi estava puxando uma das pernas dela para cima, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura. Ino mal teve tempo de realmente se preparar e ele estava penetrando-a, fazendo o corpo dela arder em chamas.

As mãos dela se afundaram no cabelo dele, puxando-o para mais um beijo, enquanto a mão dele que não segurava a perna dela subiu pelas curvas dela, massageando o seio da loira por cima do vestido.

Quando Kakashi separou seus lábios dos de Ino e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, a loira teve que morder os lábios para se impedir de gritar. Ah Kami, ele ia acabar com ela. Se agarrou mais ao ombros dele porque tinha que certeza que sem apoio cairia.

A boca dele voltou a dela, ao mesmo tempo que as estocadas dele ficaram mais intensas, mais rápidas, mais firmes. Quando Ino gozou Kakashi bebeu o gemido dela em um beijo. Os espasmos de prazer que percorriam o corpo dela foram a perdição do jounin e logo ele também gozou num gemido rouco.

Os dois ficaram ali, respirando fundo, Ino com a testa contra o ombro de Kakashi e ele segurando os dois de pé.

Ino deu uma risada rouca.

-Acho que os dois chatos já saíram dali.

Kakashi riu levemente.

-Com pressa, Ino? –ele perguntou, soltando a perna dela.

Ino arrumou o vestido com calma.

-Agora eu não estou mais, né. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu sei que na sua idade avançada você vai precisar de tempo para se recuperar.

Kakashi estreitou os olhos.

-Eu acredito que nós estávamos indo para o seu apartamento. –ele lembrou.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Por aqui, Sensei.

* * *

-Ok, ok! Eu retiro o que eu disse, você não é velho! –Ino falou afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

O homem ia mata-la. Se ele tivesse um pouco mais de energia ela estava perdida.

Ela ouviu a risada rouca de Kakashi.

-Eu te avisei.

É, ele tinha avisado. Kami, o homem não cansava por nada. Ele se recuperava mais rápido que ela. Não que Ino estivesse reclamando. Afinal, orgasmos eram sempre bem vindos. Aliás, põe orgasmo nisso...

Ela sentiu a mão de Kakashi passando pelas suas costas e suspirou. Aquilo era bom.

-Ainda viva, Ino? –ele provocou.

Ino riu e virou-se para encara-lo. Os dois estavam jogados na cama dela, totalmente nus. Ela gostava de como ele estava a vontade perto dela e vice-versa.

-Sabe, eu só tenho uma curiosidade. –ele falou, agora acariciando a barriga dela.

Ino apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-De onde você tirou transar comigo, justo agora?

-Ah, é que eu fiz uma aposta com uma das meninas do esquadrão. Ela achou que eu não conseguia transar com você. Eu disse que conseguia. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Kakashi explodiu em risadas.

-Você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara, né? –ele perguntou.

-Pra que? –ela riu –Eu podia mentir e dizer que estou apaixonada, mas eu estou sendo sincera.

-Eu prefiro sinceridade. –Kakashi reconheceu –O que você ganhou com isso?

-Respeito. –ela falou –Agora ela sabe que se eu falo que eu posso, eu posso mesmo! E... –ela deu um sorriso maldoso –Também ganhei ótimos orgasmos. Anko não estava exagerando quando disse que você era bom de boca.

-Bom, Kiba não estava mentindo quando ele disse que você era boa de boca. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Isso fez Ino sentar na cama.

-Não me diga que aquele pulguento contou pra todo mundo que a gente transou! –ela falou incomodada.

-Todo mundo não, mas com certeza o vestiário inteiro do ANBU. –Kakashi parecia divertido.

Ino resmungou irritada.

-Idiota. –ela se jogou contra a cama –Isso porque ele queria manter segredo. –ela lançou um olhar para ele –Você quer manter segredo disso?

Kakashi deu de ombros.

-Eu não ligo. –ele falou simplesmente –Além do mais você gritou meu nome tão alto nessa última vez que todos seus vizinhos ja devem saber.

Ino riu.

-Culpa sua. Aliás... –o olhar dela deslizou por ele –Acho que ta na minha vez de ficar por cima. Se você não estiver cansado, é claro.

Num segundo Kakashi estava em cima dela, com o quadril entre as pernas dela.

-Você não aprendeu nada nas últimas horas, Ino? –ele falou, mordendo o pescoço dela.

-Aprendi sim. Nunca duvide da Anko!

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


End file.
